The invention pertains to a fixture for resurfacing brake discs of a vehicle. Various prior art devices have heretofore been proposed for simultaneously resurfacing both opposite sides of a brake disc of a vehicle. However these prior art devices have required that the brake disc be removed from the vehicle for such an operation. Examples of such prior art devices are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,661 issued Jan. 16, 1973 wherein the disc is set up in a lathe for the resurfacing operation, and another prior art example of this type is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,793 issued Dec. 14, 1971.
These prior art fixtures required a considerable amount of time to remachine the brake discs.